


Not Meant To Be

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Sequel to Meant To Be which was so fluffy and happy, so of course I had to angst it up. Y/n and Jensen have been in a long-distance relationship for months and she hasn't seen him in almost that long. She's excited when he comes back to Dallas for a while...but should she be?~~~~~~~~~"So...how was the movie?" you asked as you turned on your car."Good. It was a lot of fun. All these crazy looks I got to play with. The kilt was awesome." You drove him toward your house. “Uh, can we go to my parents’ place?”“Oh. I...I thought you were gonna stay at my place.” Jensen licked his lips and looked out the window. Your stomach was in knots. “Jensen, what’s going on? You’ve changed all the plans and didn’t tell me?”“Y/n,” he started, and then he said the words everyone in a relationship dreads. “We gotta talk.”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Not Meant To Be

**Story Warnings** : angst, breakups, so much sads

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were a goner from the minute he smiled at you, and when he kissed you? You felt like your heart was going to explode. You spent as much time as you could with him before he left for Vancouver and talked to him on the phone almost every day. It was safe to say you were falling in love with Jensen Ackles before that month was up.

You hadn’t seen Jensen in person in months. He’d gone from Vancouver back to Los Angeles to shoot a movie about a sandwich shop. He sent you a bunch of pictures of him in various colorful outfits with fake tattoos and piercings that made you eager to see the final product of the film. When he called to say he was coming to visit, you were beyond ecstatic. You paced back and forth by the baggage claim, waiting for his plane to come in.

“Hey!” you exclaimed as soon as you saw him.

He smiled a bit as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Hey, Y/n,” he said, pulling away. “How’re you doin’?”

“I’m just so excited that you’re here!” you exclaimed. "You're a flesh and blood person, not a face on my laptop screen!"

"Well, you're easy to please," he joked. "I only have a carry-on, no checked baggage." He pulled you away from the baggage claim and you smiled at him a bit tightly.

"You aren't sticking around?"

"No. Just a couple days."

You bit your lip as you led him toward the parking structure where you parked your car. You had a bad feeling tugging at your nerves. When he mentioned he was coming to see you and his parents way back in June, he said he was gonna have a couple _weeks_. What changed?

"So...how was the movie?" you asked as you turned on your car.

"Good. It was a lot of fun. All these crazy looks I got to play with. The kilt was awesome." You drove him toward your house. “Uh, can we go to my parents’ place?”

“Oh. I...I thought you were gonna stay at my place.” Jensen licked his lips and looked out the window. Your stomach was in knots. “Jensen, what’s going on? You’ve changed all the plans and didn’t tell me?”

“Y/n,” he started, and then he said the words everyone in a relationship dreads. “We gotta talk.”

You were already on the edge of tears when you pulled your car into the house in Richardson. “Just say it,” you whispered as you put your car in Park.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, avoiding looking at you. “I got really close with this great girl when I was working on Ten Inch Hero. Danneel. She’s just...she’s this real down-to-Earth girl and she’s so perfectly-”

“Oh, god,” you whispered. “The brunette from the Clownana thing. The model.”

“Yeah. Dee is-”

“You’re breaking up with me,” you said, blinking rapidly to get the tears out of your eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “Look, you’re an amazing woman and I really didn’t expect to...fall for her.” You took a sharp inhalation at his words. “I’m really sorry.”

“Why? It’s...It’s not your fault. Obviously, it’s not your fault. I mean, long distance relationships just don’t work, do they? I was silly to think we could-”

“No, no, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. You weren’t--I-” Jensen ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. “I really wanted things to work between us, but-”

You wiped at your eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s fine. Jensen, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I feel like I’ve been wasting your time and I never meant to-”

“No, stop.” You looked over at him. He was still avoiding facing you, but his eyes were on you. "You're not in love with me. You obviously fell hard for her. You weren't wasting my time. You gave me...some great memories.” You took a deep breath and fought down the sob that tried to escape you. “I wish y-you all the b-best.”

“I-”

You reached over and hit the unlock button on the car. “It’s okay, Jensen. She’s much more your type anyway.”

“It’s not like that, Y/n.”

“Yes, it is.” You chuckled bitterly and wiped at your eyes again. “She’s gorgeous. She’s an actor. She’s a model. She’s got more in common with you than I ever did and it makes so much sense.”

“Come on, Y/n. You’re gorgeous too.”

You shook your head. You needed this conversation to be over. You needed him out of your car, out of your space. “Not enough. It’s fine. It’s fine. Just...take care of yourself, Jensen.”

He nodded, obviously picking up on the fact that you needed to be done. He pushed open the door and stepped out of your car, picking his carry-on bag up from the floorboard and slinging it over his shoulder. “You take care of yourself too, Y/n.”

You peeled out of the driveway and headed for your house but you weren’t two miles away before you were sobbing so hard you had to pull over. You were in love. You were in love and so was he...but it wasn’t you. It was Danneel Harris...and you were never going to be on the same level as her.

Not even close.


End file.
